


5 times people cheered Alec up on the 100th anniversary of Izzy's death

by Airuna



Series: Shadowhunters Oneshots [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec misses his sister, Angst, Domestic Malec, Family Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, Grieving, Immortal Alec, Immortal family, Immortality, Lightwood Siblings Feels, M/M, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Third Person, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, but he's got a family looking out for him, even if he is immortal, parents malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airuna/pseuds/Airuna
Summary: It's the 100th anniversary of Izzy's death and Alec is not doing so good, luckily he's got a big, immortal family there with him.





	5 times people cheered Alec up on the 100th anniversary of Izzy's death

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a short and I hope that sweet story about what the future may bring to malec, I hope you enjoy. This has been beta'd by alecisgay who you can find on tumblr and the name of Sophia Lightwood-Bane was first tought by meg (magnificentbanes) and I've decided to keep it because while it creeps me out when people name their kids after dead relatives (I blame the HP fandom for that) I think second names are a good way to get around that. And yes, I know that I've kept Rafael (a warlock in this one) and Max as names but those are almost fandom law.

**1**

 

One hundred years.

 

It had been one hundred years.

 

Unbelievable.

 

After all, it seemed like it had just been yesterday when Iz had closed her tiny fist around his finger and smiled, stopping crying for him when she hadn’t for either of his parents.

 

But it hadn’t been yesterday.

 

It had been 192 years ago.

 

Should he be grateful she had had such a long life? Surely he couldn’t be called greedy for wishing for another day, another hour, another minute even. He just wanted another chance to see her smile, to hear, just once more, someone calling him big brother.

 

“How are you doing?” 

 

It was rare for Alec not to notice immediately when his husband entered a room but today was not his day. 

 

“Not great,” he admitted, letting his head fall on Magnus’ shoulder. His arms encircled him and Alec felt himself relax, he never forgot that he wasn’t alone, that he was loved, but the reminder of Magnus’ embrace was more than welcome. “Did you find out what’s up with Soph?”

 

Their daughter had started her morning in a completely normal fashion but as soon as breakfast had been over she had locked herself in her room (and Alec had told Magnus that maybe it was a bit too soon for her to learn that spell, he had!) and she had refused to leave it ever since. Magnus could undo the wards of course, the girl was brilliant but he was the Magnus Bane after all, yet it seemed a bit excessive to resort to that kind of strength when Sophia just wanted a bit of space. Specially since she also knew how to portal. Alec had already been through that particular nightmare with both his older sons and he did not want a repeat, thank you very much. His eight years old was far safer in her room than in Chicago by herself. 

 

Magnus shook his head. “She says she needs to get something right and to please wait.” He seemed frustrated underneath his clear worry and Alec pressed his cheek against his arm with added force. Magnus smiled and opened his mouth, no doubt to make a jab about stubbornness being hereditary, when the girl’s bedroom door abruptly opened.

 

“I got it!” The girl ran towards them with a smile too big for her face. The smile dimmed a little when she saw their frowns.

 

“Can you remind me what I told you when I taught you that spell?” Magnus asked pointing towards the room with his head and letting go of Alec to cross his arms in front of his chest.

 

“That it was only to be used if I was in danger,” she mumbled, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. “But I wanted this to be a surprise!”

 

“Then you should just have asked us not to enter your room for a while,” Alec firmly told her. “Don’t you trust us to listen to you?”

 

“Of course I trust you!” and now her eyes were wet, maybe Alec should have measured his tone better, his crappy day wasn’t a reason to make his daughter cry. 

 

“We know,” Magnus soothed, picking up on Alec’s emotional state. “And we trust you too. But we were really worried and we need you to promise us that you won’t do something like that again.”

 

She nodded furiously, her eyes shiny and still on Alec. “I promise.”

 

“Thank you,” Alec managed. “What did you want to show us?” he asked to try and get Sophia to stop looking so guilty. It worked, in seconds she was almost jumping in excitement again.

 

“It’s a spell Madzie taught me!” And that explained it, she adored her cousin and took her word as law. “She said it makes people stop being sad so I thought I would try it on dad.”

 

Magnus and Alec shared a look, lost of words for once. So she had noticed. Of course she had noticed. Alec had been almost monosyllabic during breakfast, still not awake enough to get a handle on his grief. And Sophia had wanted to fix it so she had spend hours practising a spell. The sweet, precious girl.

 

Alec couldn’t stop his first smile of the day from forming, the spell was working already.

 

“So? Can I try it?” Sophia looked at Magnus for confirmation as she always did before trying a new spell.

 

Magnus nodded, if Madzie had taught it to her it couldn’t be dangerous. “Go ahead.”

 

Both men watched curious as she took both of Alec’s hand closing them together with her little hands around them. She started murmuring the spell and Alec saw in the corner of his eye how Magnus’ eyes shone in recognition and his face was softened by a fond smile. It was a very beautiful sight so Alec could not be judged for almost jumping when he felt something fluttering between his palms.

 

“Careful,” Sophia scolded him. Her hands tightened on his to keep him grounded. Once Alec had nodded, she gently opened his palms and a splash of gold escaped from them.

 

It was a butterfly. A magic, shining, golden butterfly. Her elegant winds dropped grains of glitter every time they fluttered and it flew around Alec, landing somewhere in his hair.

 

But it was not on the butterfly that Alec’s eyes were trained. No, he was looking at Sophia who was open-mouthed and whose eyes were bright in open delight. When the butterfly landed she clapped her hands smiling at Alec, adorably proud of herself. “I did it! Did it work? Are you still sad?”

 

Alec shook his head. “No, it worked perfectly, you’re brilliant.”

 

The girl beamed at him quickly turning towards Magnus for more praise.

 

“That was impressive,” the man nodded. “Very well done, I’m proud of you.”

 

“I can teach you the spell if you want,” she offered eagerly. “So you can use it whenever dad is sad.”

 

“I would love that.”

 

**2**

 

Sophia thought she had magically cured Alec but sadly, while she had undoubtedly helped, grief was not something so easily erased. This presented a problem since Alec had never been a particularly good actor. Luckily he was good at choosing his husband and Magnus had quickly made up an excuse to take Sophia to the Apothecary to play with some harmless potions leaving Alec to a bit of peace.

 

If Alec had learned something in his long years of life, it was that peace did not last around him, so he really shouldn’t have been surprised when a package quite literally fell into his lap after appearing out of nowhere.

 

There was a note attached to it.

 

_ ‘The first hundred anniversary is always the worst. Hope this can cheer you up.’ _

 

It was strange that he didn’t recognise the handwriting. It had to be from a friend, otherwise it would have never passed through Magnus’ wards, and the delivery clearly indicated a warlock. Yet, when he looked at the somewhat familiar writing, Alec could not help but be reminded of his old job as Head of the New York Institute.

 

He had not thought about that job in a long time.

 

It was almost funny to think that once upon a time it had been all he had wanted from life, that he had been willing to give up an opportunity to be with Magnus for it. Thank the angels he had come to his senses and, quite literally, grabbed Magnus instead. He had ended up getting it anyway, and he had proven to everyone that he was fit to lead them. But more importantly, he had changed things for the better.

 

But the change he could bring from his office in the Institute could only ever be local and Alec had always been more ambitious than that.

 

He didn’t regret quitting that job when the opportunity to help draft new Accords, fair ones this time, arised. It had been hard, there were so many people with so much anger and so much prejudice, and yet it had been done. Equal laws had been drafted, hierarchies had shifted or been destroyed and a new social orden had been born, even if very little people had realized it at the moment.

 

Yeah, he had done a good job.

 

He shook his head, trying to clear it from memories, and opened the package.

 

He snorted.

 

A Ming vase, of course, he should have known. 

 

Well, it would look good in his office at Idris.

 

**3**

 

Unlike Sophia, his sons had met Izzy. They had called her auntie Iz and had adored her. And she had adored them back, spoiling them as soon as Alec and Magnus’ backs were turned. They also had been adults by the time of her funeral, attending it in white and standing by their parents side, tears streaking their faces. So of course they knew which day today was.

 

And yes, Max was supposed to be in Brazil apprenticing under yet another warlock (and really, that boy should really start thinking of working instead of spending another century studying every single branch of magic there was). And okay, Raphael was busy with his new job as headmaster (and Alec could not be prouder, Magnus and him may have founded and stabilized that first school for Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike but it was under Rapha’s leadership that it was flourishing). But it was obvious that they would both find their way home today.

 

He had not expected them to come together though, probably a mistake on his part.

 

“Hey dad,” Raphael hugged him tight and Alec melted into it. “We just thought we’d drop by, we haven’t seen our sister in ages.”

 

Raphael had seen her two days ago but Alec allowed him this white lie.

 

“And I’m dying to sleep on a real bed for a night, High Warlock Ana has this crazy ideas about ‘getting in contact’ with nature that somehow means I have to sleep on the ground every night,” whined Max.

 

“I warned you about that,” Magnus’ voice made them turn around, their faces brightening when they saw Sophia running towards them. “But if you need a change, I heard that there’s an opening as High Warl-”

 

“Don’t worry about me, I’m tough,” Max interrupted winking at his little sister. “And I’m really not interested on slaving away 24/7 and on being forced to participate in politics,” he shivered  dramatically, making his siblings laugh. “And really, sleeping on the ground is a small price to pay to study under Ana, she is a genius. She’s studied seelie magic and now she’s creating spells based on that and I get to help her!” His eyes were bright and he spoke so quickly it was a bit difficult to follow. “She says I’m a big help because I know how to interact withthe fair folk.”

 

Yeah, Izzy had taught him. She had worked as an ambassador to the seelies several times after all. And Max had always loved to learn about everything there was or could be. He used to spend entire afternoons glued to Izzy while she explained everything from forensics to angelic weapons to him, Alec had been horrified the first time she had brought him to the morgue.

 

“Please make him shut up, it’s all he’s been talking about for the past three weeks, I can’t take it anymore,” protested Raphael. To a stranger it would have seemed normal sibling banter but Alec knew better. His oldest had always been extremely observant, it wasn’t surprising he had noticed Alec’s reaction. 

 

“It’s better than endlessly complaining about your students,” grumpled Max looking a bit crestfallen. 

 

“They are impossible!”

 

“You chose to teach them knowing that, though.”

 

“Boys, let’s have some peace, alright? At least until dinner?” Magnus intervened, looking amused. There were two reluctant nods. “Good lads.” Magnus ruffled their hair.

 

“I’m over a hundred, dad!” protested Max, quickly trying to get it in order.

 

“Yeah, me too. I’m also a professor, so stop treating me as a kid,” Raphael groaned.

 

“My bad.” Magnus rolled his eyes at them but luckily Alec was the only one who saw it.

 

“I’m hungry,” Sophia was not used to not being the center of attention. “I want to eat!”

 

“Oh, you do?” Raphael picked her up, raising her over his head and making her giggle. “And what does the princess want?”

 

Alec heard Magnus sigh and turned towards him, he was looking straight at Max with a tortured expression. A look at the boy was enough for Alec to understand why, he clearly had just had what he considered a brilliant idea and if Alec knew his son… “We could make the famous Lightwood stew!”

 

Sophia clapped excited but she was the only one. Magnus and Raphael looked like they had just been convicted. Alec could not suppress his smile. “That’s a wonderful idea Max, do you want me to help you?”

 

The boy shook his head. “Nah, I already know the recipe, nothing can go wrong if I follow it step by step.” Magnus had a rather suspicious fit of coughs. 

 

“But it’ll be more fun if the three of us make it, won’t it?” Raphael pointed at himself and at Sophia, looking at his brother almost imploringly.

 

“Sure.”

 

The look Raphael and Magnus’ shared was not subtle. One day he would tell them him and Max knew everything about their little alliance, hell, they even had added a last step to the recipe that said ‘let a warlock fix it’.

 

“It’s good to have the boys home, isn’t it?” Magnus asked circling his waist with his arms.

 

“Yeah, it really is.”

 

**4**

 

Thanks to Raphael’s efforts the meal was great. It felt like old times, when the boys were still young and living with them. Of course there were differences, Sophia for one but also the fact that Alec’s siblings wouldn’t be barging in, interrupting them just because.

 

“Where are my cousins?” 

 

The three seats in front of Alec were suddenly empty. The Lightwood-Bane kids were all very different but they all agreed on one vital fact, Madzie Loss was the coolest person of the universe. Alec didn’t envy all the juggling she had to do to give them all equal attention.

 

Alec turned towards Magnus who shrugged, smiling lightly. He waved his hands and the empty plates disappeared. “Let’s go save Madzie, our kids may tear her into pieces in their enthusiasm.”

 

Madzie did not look in need of saving. She was explaining something to Sophia who looked enthralled. At her side, Max and Raphael tried their most to look mature and calm. Alec couldn’t help but snort.

 

“Uncle Alec.” Madzie turned towards him, jumping to hug him, something she hadn’t done in decades, and Alec complied, raising her slightly from the floor. “Mom will call you tonight, she wanted to consult you about a Shadowhunter patient she has.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, at this point Catarina knew far more about treating Shadowhunters than he did. “I’m sure,” he said dryly.

 

Magnus squeezed his arm lightly. “Alexander will be thrilled to help her,” he said looking at him pointedly. Alec nodded, ignoring his sons snickering.

 

“Now, Sweet Pea, how is being the High Warlock of Brooklyn treating you?” Magnus said inviting her to sit on the couch.

 

“It’s challenging and exhausting but also really rewarding, you were right.” Madzie smiled at him.

 

She kept talking but Alec tunned her out. It was crazy, wasn’t it? Missing people interrupting your family time? Well missing family interrupting your ‘closer family’ time. But Jace and Izzy had never had boundaries, not with Alec. After all he had spent his childhood and teenage years devoting all his time to them. It had been so frustrating when he had started dating Magnus. And Alec had been really close to killing them some nights, when the boys had just come to live with them and Izzy or Jace had come for help, waking them up after the two hours ritual required to make them fall asleep.

 

But it had also been nice. Knowing that they were there, that they could come at any time. Seeing the smile on the kids’ face when the door opened and their aunt or uncle appeared, usually bearing gifts. It was nice that Sophia wasn’t missing out on that.

 

**5**

 

“Well today has been exhausting, how did we manage when the kids were little?” asked Magnus latter when they had already retired to their room.

 

“We were young.” Magnus raised an eyebrow at that statement. “We were  _ younger _ .”

 

Magnus hummed. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Like I just want this day to end,” he replied truthfully. “It’s ridiculous. It’s just a day. A random one at that. I mean what’s the difference between 100 or 101 or 97? How can this feel worse than the day I realized I had spent more time without Izzy than with her?”

 

“You know grief doesn’t follow logic, love.” Magnus hugged him against his chest. “It just is, and it’s okay, just know you aren’t alone.”

 

“I know,” he nuzzled Magnus’ chest letting himself fall completely into him. Magnus gently caressed his hair whispering sweet nothings into it, soothing Alec. Grounding him.

 

“When Izzy was ten,” he started, his voice just loud enough for Magnus to hear. “She found a book that talked about the meaning behind names and interrupted my runes studies to tell me that I was called Protector.” Magnus chuckled at the image, his chest vibrating under Alec. “I thought it was appropriate. I thought I would always protect her from everything. I thought I would die first.” He laughed, a hollow sound that made Magnus flinch. “I never thought I would outlive her,” he confessed. “But… but I don’t regret it.”

 

It had been a hundred years since Izzy’s death. 

 

Aproximatly a hundred years he should not have lived. 

 

It had been ninety three years since Magnus and Alec had founded the school. Eighty four years since Max had finished his first apprenticeship and decided that there was nothing he loved more than learning new types of magic. Seventy eight years since Raphael had decided to become a teacher. Sixty four since Magnus and Alec had decided that they needed a vacation and had travelled around the world for five years enjoying the peace they had helped bring. Fifty two since Catarina had proposed to Dot. Forty one since Lorenzo had (finally) managed to become High Warlock of Madrid. 

 

It had been thirty three years since Magnus had offered to train Madzie to become the next High Warlock of Brooklyn. Twenty one years since Max had his first heartache after falling in love with a werewolf. Twelve since Raphael had become Headmaster.

 

It had been seven years since Magnus and Alec had found an infant with nowhere to go. Seven years since they had decided to take Sophia in. 

 

And Alec didn’t, couldn’t, regret a second of that time. He missed his sister, he missed everyone, but he had another family, an immortal one, and he was beyond grateful to be able to share their lives. 

 

Alec raised his head, resting his forehead against Magnus’. Really, only a madman could regret a second spend with Magnus Bane.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! I hope you enjoyed and please leave me kudos or comments if you feel like it. I'm on tumblr as airuna.


End file.
